Perfidious
by The Age of Millennium
Summary: Jack screwed up. He miscalculated the fragile balance between friendship and romance and is finding it near impossible to go back. Claire is in a similar situation after indulging herself in the pleasures of Mineral Town to make life a little easier, but she's making a decision. Can these two figure out how to clear their playing field? Jack/Celia/Ann Claire/Kai/Gray
1. Infidelity

A/N:Hello everybody! Feel free to read this at the end if you'd like, but I'd like to give a bit of an explanation of why I'm writing something...kinda out of my "comfort zone" as they say. I have a problem in real life and in games when people can't make relationship decisions and end up "playing the field" and I didn't see too many stories like this (for this category). It surprised me, so I decided to write one...and then I scrapped it because I thought it was _dreadful._ So this is essentially my second version of this that focuses on Mineral Town as well as Forget-Me-Not-Valley.

(Now, as far as HM is concerned, people like to say this is the best method for farm degree points or for getting stuff/completing tasks [which actually is okay with me as far as Animal Parade is concerned] but honestly,to me, it's just an excuse. If you work a little harder/longer you'll actually get to that same point so there's no need to uselessly raise up everyone's affections. Pick someone and be done with it. I'm not claiming to be innocent of not doing this, but I've never courted more than two people really...)

So, since I have such a "strong" opinion on it, I decided to channel my thoughts into a "what if" scenario if the farmers choose to go down that route and I'm hoping that it comes off the way I want it to. Remember, this is all my opinion. Everyone's free to do what they wish. Thanks for always reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 1:Infidelity

* * *

Jack wasn't known for being malicious or underhanded. Most people didn't even think he had a bad bone in his body. He'd like to keep it that way. He had worked hard to raise his image with the Valley from super-slacker to workaholic. Somehow he'd manage to balance his finances and was finally making a profit.

The only problem he had now was his indecisiveness.

Waking up next to Karen reminded him of that.

The women of the Valley were all beautiful and the ladies of Mineral Town weren't bad either. He honestly wasn't able to choose who to "court" so he just decided to be himself and be nice to everyone. As of late, that decision had proven to be _terrible_. He needed to get himself out of this messy,fragile, and silent love web he had weaved. It was growing more and more complicated as was the solution.

It was five forty five in the morning. Karen wasn't waking up anytime soon. Jack stretched quietly and got up to leave. He had next to no recollection of last night other than visiting the bar for a quick drink and ended up chatting with Karen. She had probably made him drink five too many for the umpteenth time. Even with it being so dark he knew he was in the Girls' room of the Inn. Surprisingly,no one else was there. He vaguely remember Mary saying something about being uncomfortable and Ann (who he preferred over the two of them _any day_) saying she had other errands to run. Karen had probably said something (accidentally) to deter them away from him. Her big sister persona took a hike when it came to alcohol and men.

He was so lost in thought he didn't even realize he had reached his farm. He decided to clear his mind and focus on today's work. Later on he would write a letter to his friend Claire in Mineral Town. Since he couldn't make it to Beach Day he would at least have to say hi. Maybe she'd have an solution to his problems.

* * *

"...So...you're just going to leave me here again?"

Her sky blue eyes met his earth brown ones.

"...Don't look at me like that Claire."

He turned and got up from her bed. He reached for his clothes when a pale white hand found its way on top of his. He squeezed it and grabbed his shirt with his free one.

"I told you I'd be back this evening. For now I've gotta go set up for today. I'm already way late."

She let him go, but it wasn't a good enough answer for the blonde.

He quickly redressed and turned to look back at her. There were tears in her eyes. His face softened and there was a glimmer of worry in his eyes.

"You know it's times like this when I think—"

"_Don't _say things like that. I've missed you probably more than _you _missed me."

He yanked on his purple bandana and walked towards the door. She could sense the annoyance.

"...I'll have Shaved Ice and Stir Fry ready."

Without another word he left her alone to stare at the ceiling miserably.

Alone again.

_Maybe I'll write to Jack..._

* * *

It rained late in the day so all of Jack's watering ended up being for naught. Mercury had apologized to him for his (half) wrong prediction, but at this point he didn't care. He was rather apathetic about everything after what had transpired earlier.

He had decided to go and visit Celia—he shouldn't have. Celia was undoubtedly his favorite girl in the Valley. He cared about her deeply and worried about her illness that seemed to be getting better each time he saw her. He just wasn't sure she was _the _one yet. That wasn't his issue though. His issue was that she was becoming more and more like Karen. Whenever she saw him she looked like she was ready to pounce and he was afraid people would start to notice. They had been more discreet about their...encounters until about a week ago. She had started to stand in the doorway and beckon him with her finger with her seductive grin he could _not _say no to whatever his mood. Last week Takakura had seen and they played it off like Celia was mad at Jack. Today he could have sworn Vesta had looked up and he had nearly pissed his pants. She never came in and they never made more noise than necessary as a precaution. Jack always felt bad afterward though since Celia was pretty much on empty after they finished. He'd leave her some cake on the dresser and sneak out. After his missteps last night, though, he really shouldn't have pushed the envelope no matter _how _hard Celia batted her eyelashes.

A knot formed in his stomach and his heart grew heavy. He didn't like how Celia was...transforming due to him. He couldn't just waltz up and tell her _no_ though. Seriously, she could probably ask him to murder someone and he'd go along with it. Those chocolate brown eyes had_ such _a hold on him. He groaned, rolled over, and tried to fall asleep. He hadn't even bothered to put on his pajamas earlier so he was just in his boxers. The rain wasn't letting up. It made a nice melody and it almost lulled him asleep when he heard a faint knock at his door. He cursed fairly loudly and rolled out of bed. He got up and opened the door...

...to find a rain-soaked girl with bright red hair, mud all over her clothes, and messed up overalls.

Ann.

"Hey there! I kinda fell on my way here. Whoops! Ehehe..." She said with her usual grin.

In all actuality she was more...despondent than he had ever seen. He stepped aside for her but she remained outside.

"...Can I come in?" She asked slowly.

Jack walked over, grabbed her hand, and lead her inside towards his tiny fireplace.

"Always." He replied firmly.

He got the message. Tears started to roll down her face and in response he rushed to the bathroom. He brought a few towels with him, but she didn't move towards him. Since she wasn't making a move, he decided he would and picked up a towel to start patting her dry. He pulled on her overalls and they fell to the ground (since she was literally almost out of them to start with). She stepped out of them and took her shoes off. He wiped the bottom half of her and motioned for her to remove her shirt. She obeyed and he wrapped a new towel around her. She sat down in front of the fire while he finished drying her hair.

"What happened Ann?" He finally asked.

No reply. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"...So how was last night with Karen?" She whispered.

"...I honestly have no idea. Don't remember a _thing_. I just wanted a drink or two...not twenty."

Ann looked up at him and studied his face. She realized he was telling the truth and nodded slowly.

"Karen's got a real talent for making that happen." She said a bit louder than before.

"So...are you going to tell me?" He asked sternly.

"...Only if I get to stay the night." She said with a shaky laugh.

He was terribly afraid she was going to sob on him. She had done it once before and he _never _wanted to see it again.

"Didn't you hear me before?" He said annoyed.

She smiled.

"Yeah...It's nothing special really. I just...got annoyed. Me and my Dad got into a fight and I decided to come here. I fell on the way, like I said, so that's why I'm filthy."

He knew she was lying. That wasn't the whole story. The fight with her dad may have happened, but that wasn't the reason she ran away. He knew why. More tears appeared and she stood up quickly. Her lips found their way to his before burying her face in his chest.

"...You need a bath you know."

"Already had one."

"True, but you need a second one to cleanse you of the mud one."

He heard a faint giggle and she broke away from him. She retreated to the bathroom and came back minutes later in only a bright pink towel (he had received as a birthday gift from Lumina). He had retreated back to the comfort of his bed and had placed the covers over his head. She walked over and crawled on top of him causing him to moan.

"...Will you let me get any sleep tonight?"

"This isn't the same hospitality I got the last time." she said playfully.

"Well...that was last time."

"Aww...you're boring tonight. Alright, good night! You _do _have a lot of work to do..." she said thoughtfully.

She got off of him and got under the covers with him. That was that. He was surprised, but it seemed like she had returned to being the normal Ann. He gave an internal sigh of relief and tried to go back to sleep. The power cut off just then and the storm suddenly turned violent.

Just like his thought process.

The guilt struck him first, and the all of the turbulent thoughts from before resurfaced. Karen, Celia...and now Ann was beside him. He turned to get a slightly better look at Ann. His list of encounters was growing along with the storm raging inside of him. With his prediction of what happened to Ann and Celia's attitude...he was finally realizing just what he was doing to the people he truly cared for and he cursed himself for his infidelity. He wanted to _stop_ so badly, but he didn't have it in him to make that choice. As he tried to suppress his emotions, his personal demons continued to haunt him and he found himself whispering in Ann's ear:

"I changed my mind."

She rolled over and snuggled against him.

"Don't push yourself Jack."

"I'm not...Have I told you how beautiful you look with your hair down?"

"You could stand to mention it more."

"...True...and I should tell you that I love you more than he does."

She blushed and rewarded him with another kiss. He meant every word and it killed him as much as it saved her.


	2. All That I Am

A/N: I've gotten some complaints about it "Not being ClairexJack"...but you would have known that if you READ the description. I don't write those for fun you know? The pairings for this story are written there. I didn't want to list the final pairing yet, because I might change my mind (although I probably won't). I don't mean to be...really cynical or whiny, but I can't stand it it when people can't do the bare minimum. Just read the description before you complain. Not just for me, but for every story you read.

* * *

Chapter 2: All That I Am

* * *

Kai sighed as he looked down at the sleeping blonde on top of him. Today wasn't the best opening, but it went off without a hitch. She had come, but the mood between them was awkward. He was surprised that she even bothered to let him in her house. He didn't want to think about the reasons why...he just wanted to stay by her side. That's all he _ever _wanted, but he had his own affairs to attend to as well. That's what he had been trying to make her understand just like he tried to understand her circumstances. Once again, Clairice Edwards refused to listen to reason. As he was returning from his thoughts those shining blue eyes met his—groggily. There were so many things he wanted to confirm with them.

"...Morning Claire."

She scooted up a bit and put her head back down on his chest.

"You've got boundless energy..." She mumbled.

"Not exactly. There are just a lot of things that I needed to do and a lot of things that I needed to get out." He said slowly.

"I noticed." She said sarcastically.

"I don't think I'm done for today." He said as he ignored her tone.

"I am." She responded quickly.

He sighed again.

"I mean...in the sense that I need to get some things off of my chest." He said sternly.

She looked up at him more annoyed than he had ever seen her.

"...Go on." she said bitterly.

He looked away from her for a moment before saying:

"I don't care about the rumors or the truth behind them. I just want to know...do you actually love me?"

Her eyes narrowed and she looked straight through him. His vulnerability was almost on full display even though he was trying to keep his usual cool.

"I don't have...a proper answer to that." She said slowly.

His heart sank.

"At least...not until you make your own choice." She finished softly.

"...What are you talking about? You or my career?"

She looked down and shook her head.

"No...I know you'd never make that decision. I'm talking about...me or someone else."

He looked at her confused.

"What someone else? Who are you talking about? Popuri?"

She bit her lip before replying:

"You move around so much...go so many different and fascinating places...I always thought the only rival I had for you would be Popuri but..."

Claire was always a bit pessimistic, but Kai had never thought that his travels would create this kind of misunderstanding with her.

"You know...I've never been this intimate with too many other people in my life. There was my childhood friend who...I had to leave behind since we grew apart. I slipped up with a good drinking buddy and essentially ruined the friendship we had...and then there was you. No Popuri, or other friends for that matter. When this happened for the first time last summer I...Claire..."

The tears finally came. He had done his best, but he could no longer stop his voice from breaking.

"...I...I _really _love you Claire. I wanted this to be something special not just something sensual. If things weren't so complicated I'd have told you all of this last summer. I just...didn't think you loved me."

His arms wrapped around her and squeezed her tight. She turned bright red. Her tone became very apologetic.

"...I'm sorry for not trusting you Kai. I...really think you're something special that's for sure. I still..."

She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"...I still have a crap ton of commitment issues as well as farm stuff but if you'll have me..."

His heart skipped several beats before he hugged her even tighter. He couldn't believe this was happening right now.

"Of course I'll have you. I...don't think you're as bad as you think you are about these things."

She smiled back, but he noticed her body was still tense. He loosened his grip a bit which succeeded in making her worse.

"...You don't trust me, do you?"

"I don't trust _myself_ Kai."

"Well then...I guess you leave me with no choice."

His usual sly grin returned.

"I'll just have to _show _you how much I trust you...in order for you to eventually trust yourself."

He surprised her with a barrage of kisses causing her to squeal.

"I told you I was finished..." she groaned.

"And _I _told you I wasn't." He whispered.

_Why the hell can't I say no to this man?_

* * *

Clairice Angelica Edwards was a beautiful farmer who had recently come of age. In the past people had accused her of being too lazy to properly take over this farm. They didn't know one bit of what they were talking about. She only stayed out of obligation. She had previously lived there when she was little and then here parents decided to move to the city. They were tired of the farm life. To be honest, they were tired of each other, but she was too little to notice it. As she grew older, she became more aware of her parents hatred for each other to the point where she had discovered her mother's affair. Claire had known for months, but one particular evening she was informally introduced to the lover in the middle of what he did best. Immediately Claire screamed and cursed at both of them. To make matters worse, Claire's father had returned home a few minutes later and ended up throwing the lover out of the window. Claire was sent to bed never knowing if the man survived the fall from their apartment on the third floor. All she knew is that there was a lot of screaming, shouting, sobbing and groaning from her parents' room that night. In that order. Her parents decided they were moving back to the country. She didn't want to go anywhere with them. She was fed up. She wished they were dead.

They left for the supermarket. They never came back. She had gotten her wish.

Her aunt took custody of her and sent her to various boarding schools until age seventeen. As soon as she graduated, Claire took her savings and fled to a different city until she worked herself dead tired day after day. It was so mundane. She kept telling herself it was better than boarding school and better than her past but one day she wished for more excitement. She found it in an ad. When she had asked about some of the previous owners her parents' names came up. She _had _to take it now regardless of everything. That farm was technically _hers _and they never should have left it to begin with. This was fate. This was her responsibility. Half the excitement was gone knowing that alone, but she was going to make the best of it...

...Until she saw how crappy it was. All of her excitement,motivation, and whatever else vanished. She felt like crying. The precious farm which contained her happiest memories was now a pitiful wasteland. Then the Mayor showed up and started mocking her. She completely snapped and _bashed _him as hard as she could with her hammer. That shut his ass up. Her life had been enough of a joke without his fatass laughing. He quickly apologized and they started talking about what she should do. She knew she had to stay and just acted like she was really determined when in reality she was dead inside. There was nothing keeping her going besides her guilt. She had gotten a few farming tips from the Mayor as well as other townspeople who treated her like she was a newbie. She didn't mind and didn't bother to correct anybody. It'd been quite a while since she had farmed and this way she got a lot of stuff for free. She had even finagled a few pies from Ann and a few rounds from Karen. Her savings account was looking pretty good even when the rumors were not.

They could call her lazy all they wanted to. She knew how to work the system—make that people—and she knew how to keep the scales in her favor. She could keep living her days out like this and it would be fine. Only a few people had really meant anything to her, until recently, to avoid getting hurt. Being empty wasn't so bad. Mineral Town wasn't so bad. This destiny that she found herself bound by was no longer that bad. The only two commitments she had to make were keeping herself and her animals alive.

Until Kai came along and smashed that false happiness into a million tiny pieces.

She had been entranced ever since that first Summer she laid eyes on him. Not infatuated, entranced. There was more to him than his typical beach boy accent and his pirate boots. No, there was a strong willed individual making his own way and standing up for what and for _who _he believed in. He was also surprisingly sweet as he was snarky, although it wasn't always on display so you had to see it through his gestures. He was a great friend and a lifesaver to a poor hungry farmer who had collapsed from planting too many of his favorite fruit. For the first time, she didn't feel like she had to manipulate anyone. She was her honest self around him—actually cheerier—and he took note of the change. They had grown pretty close so by the end of the first summer they both seemed a bit reluctant to part, but he promised he'd be back. He kept it and their second summer had been a lot of...fun. She hated to admit it, but she looked forward to each and every day. The only downside was him leaving which he had seemed even more reluctant to do. That and the ridiculous amount of tomatoes she had decided to plant.

It was then that fateful day came. It was Summer 29th and Kai had become increasingly depressed. Claire didn't know why until now. She was lead to believe that he was upset because he felt like no one was really behind him in his career. Not even Popuri. Sure everyone was nice about it and praised his cooking, but that was separate from what he was talking about. It was the first time she had seen him _truly _lose his composure and break down. She did her best to comfort him, even though everything she said wasn't the nicest. Somehow it was enough for him and the realization that she actually _was _behind him (heck she _had _given him free vegetables for crying out loud) seemed to free him of some doubts. He asked to let him repay the favor, cupped her face, and kissed her passionately. Surprised, she blushed, but then she yanked him down on the purple beach towel. It was his turn to blush, but he still gave in. One of the umbrellas they had been sitting under fell so they had some privacy from unwanted viewers. He took most of her energy and when she woke up it was like everything had been a dream. The umbrellas were back in place. She was redressed. She looked over at the restaurant and saw that it was busy. She looked down at her chest and noticed that there was a note stuck on her shirt. She also noticed that the purple beach towel was replaced by a blue one.

It was no dream. _It happened._

She had returned to farm work with a sad smile on her face. When she returned at seven-thirty, there he was waiting for her. She let him in and he fixed dinner. Simple foods, just like she liked them (and pineapple juice of course). They didn't talk much, or make much eye contact, but when she went to thank him for the meal she found him gazing through her. Like he was trying to figure out something. He got up to leave and she yelled. She didn't remember what she said but he made his way over to her and hugged her. He tried to whisper something to her, but his voice failed him. Her emotions had gotten the best of her and she kissed him. He kissed her back. They shared a glance all their own before she tried to break the embrace. He didn't let her go and she whispered:

"...No way in hell until we've had showers."

Kai had let her go slowly before comically pushing her towards the bathroom. She had taken as much time as possible to keep him guessing, but she returned in only her bath towel which made him smile seductively. He kissed her forehead and slipped into the bathroom. Claire finished drying herself off and climbed into bed. Kai took longer than expected, but he came out glistening like the Harvest God. Her face was flushed when her eyes met his and he blushed a bit.

"Are you going to stare at me all night?"

"I can't help it! Who told you to come back looking ten times more attractive?!"

He chuckled, blushed harder, and stuck his tongue out playfully at her.

"Now you're making _me _blush and you know how hard that is to do."

He sat down beside her and she noticed his bandana. It was a different color than the one from earlier, but she still would rather him take it off. She reached for it and he grabbed her hand. He looked slightly annoyed and shook his head.

"It stays on." He said firmly.

"Will I ever get to see what's under there?"

"Nothing special besides my hair. I just don't like messing with it or even seeing it really so I cover it up. Lame, I know, but it makes me feel better."

She studied his face for a minute before pulling it down to meet hers. She had known he was lying, but didn't care at the moment. As long as he indulged in her—no that wasn't enough either. As long as he stayed with her everything would be alright. It was almost the thirtieth though and she knew he would be leaving sometime in the evening. She wouldn't get her wish. The clock struck twelve as the impact hit. Kai whispered "Happy Birthday Claire" causing tears to roll down her cheeks.

* * *

She had finally gotten the memo. She woke up abruptly, back in the present, to the smell of pancakes and the memories of last summer still fresh on her mind. Kai turned around and smiled at her.

"Good morning Princess. I didn't want to wake you up so I decided to make breakfast. It's raining pretty hard out there, so most of your work is probably done."

He didn't miss a beat while expertly flipping the pancake. She noticed he seemed...happier despite his usual beach boy grin. It was almost as if some huge weight had been release. Like confessing his love for her. The faster she got those pancakes, the quicker she would think coherently. Kai dished a few out on a plate and walked over to her.

"What kind of syrup do you like?" He asked.

"Regular is fine, thanks. I think that's all I have anyway." She answered slowly.

"No, you've got blueberry too."

"That's jam."

"Oh, my bad."

"Are you still asleep too?"

"Probably. I'm never truly awake until the afternoon, but I'm able to function well enough to fool people."

She chuckled a bit and then looked down at her pancakes. She pushed them around a bit before looking back over to Kai. She made a decision. Her eyes darted over to her rucksack before making sure Kai's back was still turned. She put the plate down beside her and scooted over to her rucksack. She fished around, pulled out the blue feather, and hid it behind her back. Unfortunately, Kai had seen her hide something and raised an eyebrow. She beckoned for him to come closer with one hand. He turned the stove off and then obeyed. She held the feather in both of her outstretched hands and held them in front of Kai. She couldn't bring herself to say anything and just nodded when Kai pointed to himself.

"Wow...wow wow. You for real, Claire? I know so many people and have done business at so many places, but here and the Valley are the places I like best. Out of everyone, though, you make me the happiest whenever I see you be it a customer or a friend. I used to have a thing for Popuri, it's true, but one day you started outshining her and you never stopped. You work so hard and you manage to put a smile on my face. Even knowing these things, I knew I wouldn't have the nerve to propose...It's just not my nature...but...well...I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I really love you Claire. I promise I'll make you happy and I'm glad we feel the same, so why _not_ get married?"

He hugged her tightly and then kissed the top of her forehead. She sighed in relief.

"Good...now you won't leave again."

He abruptly let her go and got on his knees. He grabbed her hand and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Listen...We're getting married and all, but I still have to leave here for a spell. I'll be back, so don't worry about me flaking or cheating because I promise you here and now that I won't. I just have several obligations to attend to. Plus, since I don't have a real house my stuff is kind of spread out so I need to go and...well send it here. I'm sure this doesn't make you happy and it doesn't make _me _happy, but this is something I've got to do."

Her heart sank deep into the ground.

"How long will it take you?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. I want to say I'll be back by the winter though."

A whole season without him. It was unthinkable as much as it was unavoidable.

* * *

Here he was again at the mercy of Ann's will. He had spent the entire day with her chatting away or helping around the inn. She had decided to stay in town the next couple of nights despite his pleas for her to go home. She had told him that she called her father and that he told her he could visit for a few days. There wasn't a lot of farm work to do so in between his chats with Ruby and Nami was his whisked away by Ann's seductive crystal blue eyes. It was getting late now and their final excursion had left her drained so he could finally get away safely. He quickly redressed and ran back to the farm. He thought he was home free when he heard a knock on the door. It was like deja vu. He prayed it wasn't Ann, and when he yanked open the door in annoyance he found a soaking wet Claire.

"C-CLAIRE?! Wh-what are you doing _here_?!" He exclaimed.

He was sure this was the worst he had ever seen her. Her blonde hair was frizzy, but at the same time it was sticking together like cooked noodles. There was mud on her overalls. Her usual shining yet cynical blue eyes were beyond lifeless and she was paler than the whitest ghost.

"...So I think I fucked up."

She hid her face in his chest. He closed the door behind her and held her close.

"This morning...I proposed to Kai."

* * *

He was humming. _Humming. _That's how good of a mood she had put him in. He rolled up his sleeves and had started scrubbing a dirty pot until it was sparkling. He looked at his reflection and smiled before putting it back on the shelf. His tune got louder and it put the pressure on her. He tugged at his bandanna as she watched him take inventory. He never stopped humming all the while.

It was beginning to make her sick. Had she made a mistake? Was she cut out for this?

...Can she continue to make him hum like this? To laugh...to smile...

Her hands found their way to her head before she could stop them.

Could she make sure there were enough vegetables on the table?

Afford the house extension?

Keep up the work pace?

Would she have time to deal with the worst and embrace the best?

More and more thoughts entered her head from trivial to greatly important. She groaned and the pressure pushed at her from all sides. Kai's song got louder.

"...Just take me away..." He sang.

She screamed and darted off the beach. Kai whipped around and called after her. He couldn't take after her, she knew, and she just wanted out of there. She had made a mistake. She wasn't ready yet. Forget faithfulness, but everything else...every worry, every sin, every dream...she was drowning in them.

She finally noticed her surroundings when she hit the ground. It had started raining and she was halfway to Forget-Me-Not Valley. She got up and kept running. She hadn't realized it until then, but there was only one person she wanted to see. Her fellow victim.

* * *

He had finally gotten the broken blonde to sleep. Despite the last three hours, nothing majorly sinful had happened. She _was _engaged and Jack didn't want to pull them in any deeper into despair. They were both drowning in their own sins...their own thoughts...their own emotions. He looked back down and noticed her murmuring something.

"...Just take me away from all that I am..."

He nodded slowly.

"It already happened Claire...that's why we're both in this mess." He whispered to her.

He closed his eyes and said a little prayer.

"Hey...I don't know if you can hear me Harvest Goddess but...if you can...was it so wrong for us to try and be happy?" He said weakly.

He got no response of course and allowed himself to be taken over by the darkness.

* * *

Quick A/N: The song/title is from Parachute's first album Loosing Sleep. It's one of my favorites from the album, so if you're interested you can give it a listen. I hope everyone enjoyed! :)


End file.
